The Wrong Hostage
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Spencer/Garland, Miguel/Kai:: Garland is unfortunately involved in a store robbery. Things get worse when Kai is shot and Garland is taken hostage! What is Spencer going to do about this?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Wrong Hostage  
Summary: Garland is unfortunately involved in a store robbery. Things get worse when Kai is shot and Garland is taken hostage! What is Spencer going to do about this?  
Pairings: Spencer/Garland, Miguel/Kai  
Hinted: Tala/Claude, Bryan/Brooklyn  
Warnings: Fluff. Twoshot. Request fic. First attempt at pairing.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade…-sobs-

Hey there. This is for ahQIAN who requested a Spencer/Garland fic. It was originally going to be a oneshot, but it most likely going to be a two or three-shot. Anyway, I get to claim the first fic on this pairing! Must update my list of odd pairings on my profile. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Garland feels himself staring. He knows he is. He's pretty certain everyone around him knows he is. But he can't help it. It's all Spencer's fault, of course. Him and his new outfit.

He's wearing these army green cargo pants, black steel cap boots, a sleeveless army jacket and underneath that jacket? A black mess top that does absolutely nothing to hide his rock hard chest and his washboard defined abs.

You could grate cheese on those abs!

Or chocolate…Gah! He's been hanging around Tala too long! Stupid, perverted redhead…

However, a blush makes its way to his cheeks when Spencer suddenly glances in his direction, his sea green eyes peering into his very soul. Garland's heart skips a beat when Spencer sends him a small smile and turns his attention back to the battle raging before him.

Taking a deep breath, Garland settles his nerves and turns his attention back to the task at hand. He's supposed to be training. Scratching his cheek with his fingers, he turns his piercing blue eyes towards the three teams of bladers who are training together. The Blitz boys, Barthez Battalion and of course, BEGA.

But as he looks a little closer, he realizes that only a few of them are actually training. The others are merely hanging out or talking. Or in Kai and Miguel's case, acting like newlyweds.

Miguel is sitting at the base of a tree, Kai lying in between his legs, nestling himself against his chest. They are talking quietly to themselves, but every once in a while, they would become bored of talking and start trading kisses instead.

The two have been dating for quiet some time now. Ever since their battle at the world championships, believe it or not. They kept their relationship a secret during the months after the championship and before the Justice Five tournament. But after Kai's famous battle against Brooklyn that almost cost him his life, Miguel decided that hiding his relationship with Kai isn't necessary. He loves Kai. More than anything and he doesn't care who knows.

Quickly turning his gaze in another direction when Kai and Miguel's kisses become a bit more passionate, Garland finds himself looking at his orange hair teammate provoking a reaction from Bryan.

Not that's hard to do or anything. Bryan wears his emotions on his sleeve and Brooklyn just loves trying to get a rise out of him. It's obvious to everyone but the silver hair Russian that Brooklyn has some sort of romantic feelings for Bryan. But just like Bryan, Brooklyn isn't exactly good at expressing his feelings so resorts to annoying him.

The provocation and teasing most certainly isn't one way. Bryan gets his fair share of torment in.

Turning his attention to the sound of someone releases a small noise of surprise; Garland can't help but roll his eyes skyward when he realizes the source of the noise. Tala no doubt just suggested something a little perverted to his boyfriend of five months, Claude.

With a blush raging hotter than a bush fire, Claude slaps Tala's hands away from him and rapidly shakes his head. A feral canine smile appears on Tala's lips as he moves forward and clamps Claude tightly in his grip.

Garland can't help but feel sorry for the slender silver hair Spaniard sometimes. How on earth someone as shy and timid as Claude ended up with someone flamboyant and perverted as Tala he will never know.

And he never wants to know.

"I'm hungry!" Aaron suddenly whines. Soon after a chorus of agreements follow.

"Crap, that reminds me," Kai mutters as he reluctantly detaches himself from Miguel's arms and climbs to his feet. "I have to buy some things for dinner tonight."

A look of pure delight appears on several of the bladers' faces and Kai deadpans. He's a pretty good cook, but he's not that good.

The others, however, disagree and promptly invite themselves over to Kai's place tonight. They then turn to each other and begin talking amongst themselves, not giving Kai the opportunity to protest.

Kai rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Oh, honestly."

Miguel chuckles as he climbs to his feet, placing a quick kiss to Kai's temple. "You should be flattered."

"Yeah, right," Kai snorts.

"Do you need a hand, Kai?" Garland asks, walking over to him.

Kai hums in though for a moment, before nodding his head. "Sure," he replies and turns to Miguel. "Won't be long. Keep an eye on this lot for me."

"Will do," Miguel chuckles.

With one last lingering gaze, the two quickly part and with Garland walking beside him, Kai begins his journey to the nearest convenient store. They walk in silence, Garland relaxing a little in Kai's presence.

Garland likes Kai. Not in the same way Miguel does, but the way that he admirers him. He likes the way Kai seems motherly towards him and those close to him. He has a nurturing nature, a far cry from the lies that Tyson and a few of the others claim him to be.

In fact none of the Blitz boys are. Bryan is not some stale face, cold blooded killer. He's a wild and reckless spitfire. Tala does not act like some sort of a robot with no emotions. He's sarcastic and argumentative. And Spencer most certainly is not some blockheaded mule with a limited vocabulary. He's the smartest person he knows.

And not to mention the strongest.

Garland is one of a few people who see the Blitz boys for who they really are, not what others perceive them to be. And he feels very lucky for that.

"Garland."

Quickly snapping out of his thoughts, Garland turns his attention to the slate hair teen next to him. "Yeah?"

"We're here," Kai says as he motions towards the store with his hand.

"Oh, right," Garland says with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. "Sorry, I guess I was distracted."

Kai gazes at him with his large ruby eyes for a moment, before he nods and a small smile appears on his lips. "It's alright," he says as they step inside.

Grabbing one of those plastic carry baskets, Kai takes a moment to mentally list in his head what he needs tonight and then promptly begins gathering the ingredients.

"You know, Garland," Kai starts as he moves towards the shelves of food. "I couldn't help but notice that you were staring at Spencer today."

Garland blushes bright red and almost drops the articles of food that he is holding in his arms. "Well, I…"

"There's no need to be so shy," Kai says gently. "I'm sure he doesn't mind you staring at him."

Garland falls silent for a moment, his eyes staring at the floor. After a moment he takes a deep breath, the red blush still adorning his cheeks. "I like him," he confesses quietly. "I just don't know what to say to him."

Kai hums in thought for a moment, his eyes still looking at the shelves of food. He trails his fingers along the packages of stock, before pulling one out. "Why don't you just blurt it out and see what happens?"

Garland finds the prospect of that mortifying. "What? There's no way that I can just blurt it out like that."

"Why not?" Kai asks, turning to him.

"I just…can't, ok?" Garland replies, shaking his head. "You didn't do that with Miguel, did you?"

"No," Kai answers truthfully. "I didn't. I just kissed him out of the blue and afterwards he confessed his feelings for me."

Garland blinks in surprise and opens his mouth to reply, when suddenly two men wearing black ski masks with only the eyes cut out storm into the store. One of them leaps onto the counter, pointing a gun into the cashier's face.

"Give me the money!" he screams at the frighten clerk, who begins screaming as well, crying in hysterics. "Give me the goddamn money! Don't mess with me!"

The other gunman stands near the door, looking around frantically. With each passing second, he is becoming increasingly irate and unpredictable. "Just waste her and get the money."

Pulling back, the other thief lifts up his rifle to take aim. Reacting upon reflex, Kai grabs a can off the shelf and pelts at the gunman, hitting him on the back of his head, throwing his aim off. The gun fires, but ends up hitting an over hanging light instead. The woman behind the counter screams and manages to scramble into a back room.

"You little bastard!" the gunman near the door yells and points his weapon at Kai. He pulls the trigger and fires one shot at him.

With no time to react, an intense feeling of pain and burning metal rips through Kai's body, dropping him to the floor immediately.

"Kai!" Garland cries out in alarm as he moves towards him. But he stops dead in his tracks when one of the thieves points their gun at him. With his eyes wide with absolute fear, Garland slowly turns to them.

"Get over here!" the guy yells.

Deciding that it will be best to do what they say, Garland makes his way over to the front register, hoping that maybe if he distracts them long enough, they'll forget about Kai, hence leaving him alone.

"Open it!"

Walking over to the till, Garland hesitantly presses a few buttons, hoping that one of them will open the cash draw. After a few intense seconds, the cash draw pops open.

"Fill it!" one of them yells, shoving a bag in Garland's face. Without a word, Garland takes the bag and does what he's told to do. Grabbing the notes first and then the change, Garland quickly empties the cash register and hands the bag over to them. The one near the door leaps forward and grabs the bag.

It's almost over, Garland muses to himself. However, one half of the duo is staring at him. Suddenly he runs behind the counter and grabs Garland's arm, twisting it behind his back.

Garland hisses in pain and with a wince, glances over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" he asks, fear evident in his voice.

"Shut up!" the guy hisses at him. "You're going to make sure we get out of this."

A lump suddenly forms in Garland's throat as the guy ushers him outside, through the back door. He's going to be their shield in case anyone interferes.

Spencer…help…

* * *

-_Whistles innocently-_ What? Some thing wrong?

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: My sincerest thanks goes out to; Surrealtraversity, Uzumi, Blaze Queenie, Kai's-Suzaku, DancerInTheDark101, Ma.anda, UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE, Thegoldenlock, Tenshi of Freedom, BlurBlur-Angel, BloodRedViolet, Elves of the Moon, Mizuki hikari, kaami-kun, Destiny Kitty, cyborgshi and of course, Winter-Rae!!

Here we are. Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Withering in pain, Kai manages to lift his head up just in time to see one of the gunman grab Garland, twist his arms painfully behind his back and drag him away. Immediately, a sense of fear for his friend settles in Kai's chest and he painfully pushes himself up into a sitting position.

Grabbing his arm with his hand, Kai leans heavily against the wall next to him and struggles to his feet, his legs shaking. The bullet hit his arm and not his chest, thankfully. And thank heavens for his quick reflexes!

"Garland's in danger," he mutters as he slowly makes his way outside through the front door, streams of blood making their way down his arm. "I have to tell Spencer."

-------------------------------------

Leaning his back against a tree, Spencer frowns deeply. He has this feeling that something is wrong. Something has happened. And it's serious.

He just can't seem to shake it. And the fact that Kai and Garland hasn't returned from their little field trip yet only heightens it.

Miguel seems to sense it as well. He's currently participating in a beybattle, but isn't focusing on it. He keeps glancing over his shoulder, expecting to see Kai and Garland at any given minute.

"Miguel!" Tala scowls. "Concentrate, dammit! He'll be back soon!"

"Right!" Miguel replies, trying his best to focus.

Folding his arms over his chest, Spencer tells himself mentally that if they don't return in the next five minutes, he's going looking for them.

"Spencer!"

Whipping around at the sound of his name, Spencer's eyes widen when he sees Kai struggling up the cement path towards him, clutching his arm with his hand as streams of blood trail down his arm, dropping large droplets of crimson liquid onto the ground. With an expression of pain, Kai collapses to his knees and sits on the ground, his chin resting against his chest.

"Shit!" Spencer curses as he makes his way over to his fallen comrade. "Miguel! Get your ass over here!" he yells over his shoulder.

Immediately, Miguel's head snaps up from his beybattle to look in the direction of Spencer's voice. His eyes widen with horror when he sees his lover kneeling on the ground, a pool of blood from his arm quickly forming.

"Kai!" he cries out in alarm as he quickly forgets the battle and makes his way over to him in record speed. He skids to a halt next to him, ripping off his overlaying shirt to wrap around Kai's arm.

The others quickly gather around to gasp in shock at Kai's condition. Bryan moves forward to push everyone back, giving Kai some room. "Don't just stand there," he hisses at them. "Someone call an ambulance."

"I'll do it," Claude says with a shaky voice, reaching into his pocket to pull out his mobile phone.

"What happened?" Miguel asks as he cradles Kai's body in his arms, his hand clutching the makeshift bandage desperately, as the other holds the back of Kai's head, keeping him upright.

"The convenient store," Kai tells them, his voice desperate and weak from the loss of blood. "Two gunmen held it up and one of them shot me."

Hearing those words, Spencer's heart suddenly skips a beat. Wasn't Garland with him?

"Kai," Spencer says as he kneels down next to him. "Where's Garland? Is he alright?"

"I don't know," Kai answers weakly, his eyes starting to drift shut. "They grabbed him. I think they might be using him as a hostage."

"What?!"

"No!" Brooklyn cries as he pushes himself through the group to look fearful and desperate at Spencer. "Spencer, you have to help him."

Slowly, Spencer raises himself to his full height, his expression like a thunder cloud. "Don't worry," he says with a firm voice. "I'll save Garland."

-------------------------------------

With his arm still behind his back, Garland finds himself stumbling over his own feet at the way the two gunman are forcibly dragging him along.

He's scared. He's very scared. He doesn't know what these two have in mind for him, but he can't help but think back to several news reports over the last few months about violent hold-ups where people have been killed. These two have to be the ones responsible.

And it's most likely that he's there next victim.

Hopefully Kai is still alive.

"This is far enough," One of them says as they roughly push Garland up against a high brick wall, making him graze his cheek against the rough surface. Garland's eyes widen and he heart leaps into his throat when he feels something hard and cold press against the back of his head.

This is it. He really is going to die.

"Spencer…" Garland whispers, a lone tear of regret rolling down his cheek.

Suddenly, a noise behind the brick wall causes the two robbers to jump in shock.

Leaping over the brick wall, Spencer suddenly appears behind the two gunmen, his feet hitting the ground like a clap of thunder, the impact causing the ground to shake like an earthquake. He towers over the two, his eyes narrow and dangerous.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Spencer asks, his voice rumbling like an avalanche.

Feeling an ominous presence behind them, the two gunmen turn around, both exclaiming words of surprise and placing their fingers on their choice of weapons. But before either of the two even has a chance to raise their weapons and aim, Spencer quickly rips the firearms of their hands, and with inhuman like strength, he damages them so they will never fire again.

Dropping the now useless weapons from his hands, Spencer lunges forward and grabs one of the men by the face and then slams him up against the brick wall behind him, sending spider cracks along the paint. When Spencer removes his hand, the gunman's body simply slumps to the floor, not moving.

Standing in the background, silent and still, Garland can do nothing but watch with eyes wide in awe. "Spencer," he whispers, his eyes shimmering. He has never seen Spencer so angry. He's usually so calm and placid. Is he angry because the robbers hurt him?

Wrapping his arms around himself in a hug, Garland can't help but feel this sensation of warm race through him. Spencer is here. He's here for him.

The second gunman hesitates for a moment before pulling out a knife and takes a lunge at Garland, hoping to use him as a hostage and a shield. Garland spots him in the corner of his eye, but because of his shock like state, he freezes to the spot. He closes his eyes, waiting for either someone to grab him or some major pain.

A large hand grabs his shoulder, but this one wasn't rough or painful. In fact, it's quite comforting. When Garland opens his eyes he finds Spencer standing next to him with his hand on his shoulder, the other hand holding the attacker's arm with the knife in a vice like grip.

"Don't you dare touch him," Spencer growls dangerously causing the robber to wince and send shivers down Garland's spine.

He can hear the protectiveness with the underlying sense of worry in Spencer's voice and it feels him with a sense of hope that maybe Spencer could have feelings for him, too.

The sound of police sirens reaches their ears, signaling that the authorities are finally here, making the thief in Spencer's grip struggle even more frantically. Taking a moment to glance of his side, Spencer gazes at Garland to see if he's alright. But in that split second, the robber manages to pull the knife from his hand with the other and slashes Spencer's arm, making him drop him on reflex.

Spencer hisses in annoyance more so than pain, narrowing his eyes further when he sees the thief scramble to his feet in a bid to get away. Spencer lunges forward, grabs him by the scuff of the neck and then hurls him into the wall, his head hitting the solid object with a crack before he slumps forward and falls to the ground in an unmoving heap.

Garland stares at the unmoving body for a moment, before turning to stare at the other half of the convenient store robbing duo. They're unconscious, but alive. Garland then turns his attention to Spencer, a feeling of relief settling in his chest. And a sense of happiness.

Spencer was amazing!

The way he handled those two gunmen without so much as a second thought of his own life was something Garland has only seen in movies. Even now he looks like a movie hero. His profile tall and strong, the muscles in his arms twitching, ready to attack at a moments noticed.

And the way he slowly turns to him, the setting sun adding a golden like glow to his skin only amplifies his handsomeness.

"Spencer…" Garland finds himself whispering as Spencer moves to stand in front of him, the overwhelming urge to throw his arms around his neck and kiss him is almost too much. But this isn't the time, nor the place to show Spencer how much he cares for him and how grateful he is.

"Are you ok?" Spencer asks, gently cupping Garland's injured cheek in his large hand, his fingers entangling themselves in the long silver strands.

Garland blinks his large blue eyes for a moment, before squeezing them shut and flinging himself into Spencer's warm and hard chest, immediately feeling safe. "That was terrifying," he confesses, his body shaking from shock.

Spencer immediately wraps his muscular arms around Garland's athletic frame, holding him protectively in his arms. The murderous rage he felt moments before slowly seeping away. "Lets go," he says as he carefully leads him away.

Clinging onto Spencer's jacket, Garland suddenly lifts his head up to gaze at Spencer in alarm. "Kai? Is he ok?"

"He's been taken to hospital," Spencer tells him truthfully. "But I'm sure he's going to be ok."

Garland breathes a sigh of relief. He chews on his bottom lip when he recalls the words of advice Kai gave to him moments before this whole terrifying and short ordeal started. "Spencer?"

"Hmm?"

Stopping, Garland moves to stand in front of him, his hands on his chest. Gazing up into Spencer's eyes, Garland swallows thickly as he leans up on his toes and presses his lips lightly against Spencer's in a brief kiss.

"I love you. I just wanted you to know that."

* * *

Ok, I know. I said it was going to be a two shot. I lied. It's going to be a threeshot. Damn these plot bunnies of mine!

Whoo, badass Spencer! I love him!

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Many thanks and warmest hugs to; pheonix80, chrono-contract, BlurBlur-Angel, Uzumi, UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE, Ma.anda, Winter-Rae, Tenshi of Freedom, PsychicTiger, Thegoldenlock, FlamingIce94, Kai's-Suzaku and Blaze Queenie!

Last chapter! Enjoy, please!

* * *

Sitting on a white hospital bed, Garland pulls his legs towards his chest, resting his chin on his knees and wrapping his arms around his legs. A thick white bandage clings to his cheek, another is around his wrist, covering a dark bruised he received when one of the thieves pinned his arm behind his back.

So much has happened that it's almost hard to comprehend. Being taken hostage, almost being executed, Spencer saving his life, confessing his feelings for the bulky blonde and being rushed to hospital by the police before he has a chance to say anymore.

Before he has a chance to hear what Spencer had to say, if anything.

Through the chaos of the rapid fire questions about their health, their involvement of the crime and what happened afterwards, Garland and Spencer were separated. Garland being loaded into the back of an ambulance, as Spencer is ushered into another.

They've been taken to the same hospital as Kai, and where everyone else is waiting for them in the waiting room. He's not entirely sure of Kai's condition, but he did learn that Kai managed to walk out of the store and back to where everyone else was still training, hence telling Spencer what had happened and where he was.

Spencer…

He hasn't seen the blonde since coming to this hospital and being examined.

Garland hugs his legs tighter against his chest as he recalls the feeling of safety and warmth of being in his arms. There's still this slight sense of awe at how well Spencer handled the situation and how completely unafraid he was.

A far cry from what Garland was feeling. He is a martial artist, but not once has he ever being in a situation that needed him to use his skills. And as frightening as this situation was, there was no way for him to use his skills. This was nothing like the fights he's used to. Controlled by rules and time. This was nothing short of chaotic and dangerous.

He's a martial artist, not a street fighter.

He was petrified. Anyone in his situation would have been. Two masked gunmen storm into a shop, threaten to kill the cashier, shot Kai in the arm and then threaten to shoot him execution style.

They were going to shoot him before he had the chance to tell Spencer how he feels towards him.

"At least I told him," Garland whispers to himself. "But what happens now?"

Lifting his head when he hears the door to his room open, Garland's eyes widen a little when he spies a familiar blonde hair Russian appear, a thick bandage around his arm.

"Spencer!"

Offering a small smile, Spencer shut the door behind him and steps further into the room. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Garland lifts his hand to gently touch his cheek, brushing his fingers over the bandage. "I'm ok."

"That's good," Spencer replies as he crosses the room to stand before him. He lifts his hand to gently cover Garland's cheek, much like he did before.

"Spencer?" Garland breathes, a deep blush dusting his cheeks and the bridge of his noise.

"I love you, too," Spencer tells him bluntly. "I just wanted you to know that."

"Spencer," Garland breathes again, surprise setting in. A moment later, a smile appears on his face and he wraps both his hands around Spencer's much larger one, nuzzling his cheek further into his palm. "I'm so glad. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to tell you."

"Nothing like that is going to happen again," Spencer tells him firmly, lifting up his other hand to rest on the nape of Garland's neck, gently tilting his head back so he is gazing up at him with his shimmering blue eyes. "That's a promise."

"Ok," Garland smiles lovingly at him. 

After a moment of staring into Spencer's eyes, Garland lets his own slip close when he realizes that Spencer is slowly leaning his head forward, lowering his lips to his. Garland feels a breath hitch in his throat when Spencer firmly, but tenderly presses their lips together.

Garland opens up to the kiss, sighing when Spencer slips his tongue past his lips and quickly begin searching every nook and cranny of his mouth. As the kiss becomes more passionate, Garland can feel Spencer's protectiveness and possessiveness grow stronger and stronger.

Submitting himself completely into Spencer's embrace, a sigh escapes his throat when Spencer wraps his arms a little tighter around him, making sure that he isn't going anyway.

Not like he would.

Pulling away from the kiss, Garland takes a deep breath of air, filling his lungs with the much needed oxygen. Talk about a breathtaking kiss!

Still holding Garland close, Spencer lowers his head to whisper in his ear. "If anyone tries that again, I'll beat them into a bloody pulp."

A shiver of delight races down Garland's spine. "Oh, I know you will," he whispers, tilting his head to the side to brush his lips against Spencer's again. Spencer moves in to deepen the kiss, but the sound of a door opening interrupts him and alerts the two that someone is coming in.

"It's good to see that the two of you finally got your act together," a familiar, but tired voice says.

"Kai!" Garland says, relief in his voice when he sees a familiar slate hair teen lean heavily against a certain blonde Spaniard, his arm heavily bandaged and in a sling. He pulls himself out of Spencer's embrace, reluctantly and makes his way over to the two. "You're ok?"

Although paler than usual and looking extremely tired, Kai manages a smile. "It's only a flesh wound," he replies causing Miguel next to him to roll his eyes at the typical answer.

"Of course it is," Miguel mutters, keeping a firm grip around Kai's waist. "But even so, you need to rest."

Kai chooses to ignore his long time boyfriend for now, keeping his eyes on the silver hair teen in front of him. "So, did you take my advice?"

With a smile and a blush on his face, Garland nods, glancing over his shoulder to look at Spencer who raises an eyebrow at him. "Yep. You're right. The direct approach his best."

Spencer blinks his sea green eyes for a moment before a small smile appears on his lips. "It most certainly is."

-------------------------------------

Once again, Garland finds himself staring. He knows he is. And he doesn't care. Spencer is his strong, protective boyfriend now. He can stare all he wants.

It's been two weeks since the whole robbery and hostage ordeal and the two thieves are still in hospital, under protective custody. Both suffering from severe concussions.

And they got off lightly according to Spencer.

Kai's arm is no longer in a sling, but is still heavily bandage and for now, only has limited movement. Thankfully, there was no severe damage to the tissue or muscles, not enough to cause permanent scarring or limitations.

Even so, Miguel is hovering protectively around him like a shadow. Not that Spencer is any better towards Garland. He's like a body guard some times. No less than a few feet away from him.

Kai suddenly lets out a sigh and rubs his forehead. Immediately, Miguel is next to him, blatant concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Just a headache," Kai mutters, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm just going to sit down for a minute."

"Yeah, ok," Miguel says before placing a quick kiss to Kai's cheek and turning to help the others train.

"Goddamn, gun totting thieves," Kai hisses as he moves to sit next to Garland. "Because of them, Miguel's protectiveness gauge just sky rocketed to a whole new level."

Garland finds himself laughing out loud at that. "I know what you mean," he replies. "Spencer refuses to let me head out for a carton of milk on my own."

Kai snorts and blows a strand of wayward hair from his eyes as he folds his arms over his chest. He's trying to look annoyed, but in truth he isn't. He rather likes the prospect of someone being protective of him for once, instead of the other way round. And the fact that Miguel can be so adorable that it should be illegal helps greatly.

And for Garland? He loves the idea of Spencer being protective of him. It's quite a turn on. 

"I can't say I blame him, though," Kai mutters after a moment of silence. "I'd be just like him if Miguel was shot instead of me."

"I'm sure you would have beat the crap out of the two before they had a chance to blink," Garland chuckles as a blush appears on Kai's cheeks.

"Yeah, well," Kai stutters for a moment, shaking his head. "They got what they deserved. Even if they don't get any jail time, I think they learnt their lesson. Who knows, next time they might encounter Tala, or worst, Bryan."

"Bryan would love to meet them," Garland laughs at the thought. Bryan beats up street gangs as a hobby. Who knows what he could do if he was in a hostage situation.

"Those two are nothing but a couple of idiots," Spencer says suddenly, gaining Kai and Garland's attention.

"What makes you say that?" Garland asks as Spencer moves to sit next to him, wrapping a protective arm around his waist. 

"Out of any one in the store at the time, they choose you," Spencer says. "And they choose the 

wrong hostage."

Garland smiles and leans his head on Spencer's shoulder. "That's so true."

* * *

Tada! Yes, this is the end. There's no more. Kaput! I love the thought of Spencer being this calm and docile giant that can turn into a protective badass, don't you?

Please review.


End file.
